Somewhere in the World Tonight
by faberrynewbie
Summary: faberry one-shots based on the same song as the title. it's just some fluffy, easy-reading fics.
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere in the world tonight_

_there's no fighting_

"The trash is full." Rachel shouts from the kitchen, not hearing a reply from her flatmate.

"Quinn, the trash is full." Rachel shouts again, hearing a groan in reply. Rachel walks out of the kitchen to find Quinn sitting on the couch playing with her phone.

"Quinn, I just said-"

"I heard what you said, Rachel." Quinn cuts her off, eyes still glued on her phone.

"Then, why aren't you doing something about it?"

"I threw the trash yesterday and the day before already."

"No, I threw the trash out yesterday." Rachel argues.

"Fine. Whatever." Quinn stands up and goes

"I have told you a thousand times, Quinn. You don't smoke in the apartment! Now everything here is going to smell like cigarettes." Rachel whines as she storms out of her bedroom to the living room of their apartment. They are in college together in New York, Rachel at Juilliard and Quinn at NYU, so they decided to rent an apartment to stay in together.

"It's my apartment, too. I can do whatever I want." Quinn answers while smoking and staring at a blank space out the window.

"You can choose to stop smoking or go out of this apartment." Rachel points out to the door.

"Fine. Whatever you want, control freak. I'm out." Quinn says with no emotion.

"Excuse me! What did you just call me?" Rachel stars raising her voice.

"A control freak. Now go away and let me out." Quinn replies as she stares at Rachel who is blocking the door.

"Not until you apologize for calling me that." Rachel folds her hands.

"It's a fact." Quinn states.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"You know what, I wouldn't be such a 'control freak' if you had just smoked outside. Do you know what the smoke of a cigarette can cause? It can affect my voice, even worse it can cause me cancer! And do you think it's not affecting you? It's-" Rachel is cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing against her own. Before she has a chance to kiss back, the other person has pulled away, moved her away from the door, and gone out of there, leaving her in surprise.

"I knew you'd be here." Quinn looks for her favorite voice and finds the source of the voice standing not far from her. They stand side by side in silence while looking at the scenery in front of them.

"You really should stop smoking, you know? It's bad for your health." Rachel starts, looking at Quinn who has just taken a drag of her cigarette.

"I'm sorry." Quinn says nervously as she puts away her cigarette.

"That's better." Rachel smiles.

"I'm sorry." Quinn says again.

"What for?"

"You know, earlier today at the apartment." Rachel nods.

"Yes, about that. Can you please explain to me what that was about?"

"I'm not sure." Quinn replies.

"You're not sure of why you kissed me?"

"Well, I'm sure about that. I just, I'm not sure if you wanna know about it."

"I do want to know. So tell me."

"Okay, I think I might, um, like you." Silence.

"Look, you know how I only smoke when I'm stressed? I was earlier today. When I'm stressed, I tend to snap and hurt people's feelings even when they don't deserve it. So, I'm sorry about that." Quinn explains.

"Okay. Apology accepted." Rachel smiles. "But don't be sorry about the kiss."

"What? Why?" Quinn looks at her nervously.

"Cause I'm not." They both smile and Rachel could swear Quinn has never worn such big grin on her face.

"Does it mean?" Quinn asks and Rachel nods.

"So what was it that made you stressed anyway?" Rachel asks.

"You." Quinn smiles. "You, was what made me stressed today and the last 2 years. I've been feeling different with you, but I can't act on it because frankly I was scared."

"It makes a lot of sense. Us having more fights lately, it's because you're stressed about having feelings for me?" Quinn nods and smiles sheepishly.

"I know it sounds stupid, but it's what I do when I'm confused and stressed."

"It's not stupid. I mean everyone has their thing they just do, you know? For example, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous, it's-"

"Wait, so when you were rambling this noon, you were actually nervous?"

"Yes, and a lot of previous times, too." Rachel nods and blushes.

"Good to know." Quinn smiles.

"Alright. Let's go!" Rachel stands up excitedly, opening her hand for Quinn to take.

"Where?"

"Home." Quinn smiles and takes Rachel's hand in hers.

"Home sounds great."

"Good, cause you've got a full trashcan waiting to be thrown out." Rachel says and Quinn groans.


	2. Chapter 2

_Somewhere in the world tonight_

_someone's falling in love for the first time._

* * *

"I have classes at 9 which means I have to get going now, but I'll see you tonight, okay?" Rachel says as she walks through the apartment and puts on her coat.

"Okay." Quinn answers and leans in to kiss her roommate.

* * *

"Bye." Rachel says shyly.

"Bye." One last kiss and the door's closed.

Quinn grabs her phone and calls a number.

"Hey, bitch. Took you long enough to call me." A familiar voice sounds through the phone.

"I have something to tell you. Meet me at the coffee shop in five."

"If you're not here in five, I swear-" Click. Quinn hangs up and smirks.

* * *

"It's been twenty minutes." Santana says as she eats her fries.

"Good to see you too, S." Quinn smiles as she sits at the chair in front of the Latina.

"What's with the smile?"

"What smile?"

"That one on your face."

"I always smile." Quinn replies simply as she orders burger and fries to the waitress.

"So, wanna tell me why you asked me to meet you here?"

"Um, yeah, I have some bad news." Quinn says looking down.

"Don't joke around, Q." Santana tenses up as Quinn is still silent.

"I think I'm falling in love."

"Wow, you're fucked." Santana replies smirking after she gasped in surprise.

"I am."

"Well, congrats on the love train, Q. Looks like you're going to be stuck with hobbit for a looong time."

"Don't call her that." Quinn glares.

"Fine. Does she know this?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Nope." Quinn pops the p and Santana hits her arm.

"Ow, what the hell, S." Quinn winces.

"You know what to do. Man up." Santana simply says.

"I don't know if she feels the same."

"She does." Santana rolls her eyes.

"She does?" Quinn is surprised.

"Ask her yourself, bitch. You think I'm your private messenger?" Santana glares as Quinn remains silent while eating her food.

* * *

"Candles, check. Rose petals, check. Wine, check. Vegan lasagna, check. Now, I just wait." Quinn says to herself. Ten minutes later, the sound of keys being inserted to the lock is heard. The sound was just as loud as Quinn's heart beating in her chest.

"What is- Quinn?" Rachel asks as she gasps and puts a hand on her mouth when she looks at their apartment that is now full with rose petals and candles.

"Evening. You look beautiful." Quinn says whistfully while smiling. She takes Rachel's coat and hangs it.

"I've just had one of the longest days in my life, and I'm sure I don't look as good as you." Rachel laughs a bit.

"Trust me, no one looks as beautiful as you do now."

"Well, then, thank you." Rachel blushes.

"Now, will you do the honor of having dinner with me?" Quinn asks, pointing to their dining table.

"Yes, I will." Rachel walks to the table and Quinn pulls out her chair for her.

"Wine?" Quinn asks as she grabs a bottle of wine and pours some to Rachel's glass and her own.

"This is so fancy. What's the occassion?" Rachel asks after sipping some wine.

"Nothing. Can't I just treat you a nice dinner?" Quinn smiles.

"Okay then. Let's eat." Rachel smiles and they start eating.

"You're staring, Quinn." Rachel says while smiling looking at her lasagna.

"What? You're not even looking at me." Quinn says denying the fact that she indeed was staring at Rachel. Rachel snorts and Quinn blushes. They talk until dinner finishes, but Quinn isn't finished.

"Come with me?" Quinn asks after they finish dinner.

"Wherever you wanna go." Rachel answers without a beat. Hand in hand, Quinn leads them to their balcony. They sit side by side looking at the night stars.

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and everything you do." Quinn sings softly into Rachel's ear and Rachel giggles. They stay silent for a while just admiring the night sky.

"Rach, I have something to tell you." Quinn says looking deeply into Rachel's brown eyes. Before Rachel could say something, she puts her finger on Rachel's mouth.

"Don't ramble. I know you tend to do when you're nervous, but you don't have to be, and I need you to not say anything until I finish." Rachel nods.

"Okay. I think I'm falling in love with you." Quinn holds in a breath. After a silence moment that seems like forever, Rachel snorts.

"That's it? You're finished?" Quinn laughs with her and releases the breath she was holding.

"That was the point, but well, I guess I can add some things if you want. You're perfect to me. I like the way you say my name, I like the way you always tell me about your day, I like the way you put your head on my shoulder when we watch movies, I like the way you get angry when someone insults the things you love, I like the way you look so perfect without even trying, but mostly I like the way you always look at me like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world." Quinn says wistfully looking into Rachel's teary eyes.

"That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." Rachel says softly with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Shh," Quinn wipes the tears off her cheek and kissed her eyes.

"And there will be more beautiful things I look forward to say to you." Quinn kisses Rachel's forehead and smiles.

"You know what, Quinn Fabray?" Rachel says, while Quinn hums in reply.

"I think I'm falling for you."


End file.
